1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to integrated circuit packages and more specifically to integrated circuit packages with voltage distributors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit die (also referred to as semiconductor die) are implemented in integrated circuit packages for use in electronic systems. Integrated circuit packages include one or more die and redistribution conductors (e.g. bond wires, conductive traces) that are encapsulated in an encapsulant. The redistribution conductors convey I/O signals and power supply voltages (e.g. VDD and Ground) between external circuitry and the encapsulated die. Examples of integrated circuit packages include BGA packages, leaded packages, leadless packages, flip chip packages, and QFN packages.
One problem with integrated circuit packages is distributing supply voltages to the die without incurring excessive voltage drop. Because the power supply conductors typically carry the highest amount of current, they are most susceptible to voltage drop if the conductors have high resistivity.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the width to height ratios of the structures shown in the Figures may be skewed in order to more clearly illustrate aspects of the present invention.